


Competition

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [28]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: A quick errand run for work takes a tremendous detour.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Series: Paradise [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Competition

Rosé just wanted to enjoy her day off. 

There she was at her favorite cafe with her best friend, sipping on her iced americano on a hot summer day, trying to ignore Jennie’s annoying habit of guessing the dick size of every young guy that walked into the cafe. 

“Six inches...eight inches…” Jennie quietly said, subtlety pointing at each man entering. 

“No, wait...nine inches. He’s definitely packing.” 

“Can you stop being a slut for five seconds?” Rosé asked, loudly slurping on her drink.

“Have you met me?” Jennie laughed.

“Sadly yes,” Rosé teased. “Your legs are like a convenience store, they never close.” 

Jennie stuck her tongue out. “You’re just jealous that I get dicked down more. Oh, that guy definitely has a huge cock.” 

“Are you trying to beat your record? Getting fucked by four guys wasn’t enough? Unnie, save some cock for the rest of us.” 

“There’s plenty here to go around. Like a dick buffet."

“God, you really are a whore. You do know you don't actually need dick to survive?" 

“You’re just saying that because not every guy will drop his pants for you.”

Rosé scoffed. “Is that so? You think I couldn’t pick any cute guy here to suck off in the bathroom?” 

“That’s too easy, there’s nothing but hot guys here. You need a real challenge.” 

“I’ll take whatever you can throw at me.” 

“You’re on then. Follow me.” 

✦✦

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jennie asked.

“I’m not backing down,” Rosé said.

“Fine. Two rules, and you must accept both.” 

“No problem.”

“The first - the next guy who shows up. It doesn’t matter who - you drop to your knees and you suck him off.“

“That’s it? The bathroom is right there, this will be a cakewalk.” 

“Bathroom? Sorry, Rosie, that’s off-limits. That’s too easy. You suck his fucking dick right here.” 

“What? Are you out of your fucking mind?” Rosé said exasperatedly.

“Too scared? Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye out.” 

“Fine, whatever. What’s the second rule?” 

“No swallowing. I know that’ll be difficult for a little cumslut like you.”

Rosé scoffed. “What do I do when he cums then?” 

“That’s not my problem, you figure it out,” Jennie laughed. 

“Fine. You’re on you whore.“

✦✦

You had one plan for the day, pick up new clothes for work, and head out. Your favorite department store was always crowded after work, so you took the morning off, needing to run other errands at the same time anyways. You used your time to shop early first thing, seeing very little people getting in your way. 

Heading towards the section you always browsed, you walked with purpose, but before reaching your destination you were stopped as you heard a voice to your left. 

“H-hi!” 

You saw what caused the interruption - two gorgeous women to your left, one slightly skinnier than the other with colorful hair in a variety of pink and purple hues. 

“Hi? Uh, can I help you, ladies?” 

The girl with the purple hair smiled. “Well, in a way. I’m here to help you.” 

Her voice was accentuated by an incredibly sexy Australian accent, were it not for that you would have completely ignored her. You didn’t really know what she was talking about or what she wanted but you weren’t that interested anyway.

“I’m sorry but I’m pretty busy right now,” you replied. 

“Oh, this won’t take long. Well...it might depending on you,” she playfully said with a giggle. 

“You’re stalling, Rosie,” the dark-haired woman said.

“If you’re trying to sell me something I’m not interested, I’m just here to pick some things up for work,” you said. 

“We’re not!” she responded. 

“Rosie-” 

“How you’d like to get your dick sucked today?” She abruptly asked, throwing you completely off-guard.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

She smiled again. “It’s still pretty early. Wouldn’t you like to start your day off by having a pretty girl sucking your cock?” 

You were stunned. “I-I, I don’t even know you-” 

“Well, my name is Roseanne, but you can call me Rosé. This is my friend Jennie, but you don’t have to pay attention to her.” Not simply just Rose, but Rosé. You might have rolled your eyes were you not looking in their direction. 

“What the fuck-” Jennie complained. 

“It’s not every day you get an offer like this, is it? If you’re not interested in a little you know...” she said, making a jerking off motion and miming her cheek being full. 

“I’ll just leave you alone and find someone else.” 

“Wait. Hold on-” 

“See? Told you he’d be interested, “ Jennie said.

“I’m  _ very  _ good at it,” Rosé smirked, sweetening the pot. Well, how could you refuse an offer like that?

“So you’ll just blow me...just like that?” 

“Of course,” Rosé eagerly responded. 

“Why? I’m just a stranger.” 

“That’s part of the fun. Does it really matter why?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“Come on then,” Rosé said as she offered her hand and whisked you away to a faraway part of the department. 

“This will do nicely,” she said. 

“Wait. Here? There’s like two bathrooms right over there” 

“Bathrooms are against the rules,” Jennie interrupted. 

“Rules?”

“We’re just having some friendly competition,” Rosé said. 

You hesitated. “We could get caught, arrested or who knows what else.“ 

“Isn’t that also part of the fun? The thrill of getting caught? Besides, I’ll be making you feel so good you won’t even be thinking of anything else. ” Rosé said with a flirty smile.

“I’ll be a really good lookout,“ Jennie said. 

“Look, do you want me to suck your dick or not? I’m not gonna ask again,” Rosé asked impatiently. 

“O-of course I do.” 

It was a rather secluded area in the corner of the men’s department. High shelves and mannequins dressed better than you ever had blocked most of the view, and Jennie found herself in a rather perfect position to keep an eye out for anyone who would ruin the fun. 

Still, you couldn’t help but feel nervous as Rosé slowly lowered her body down until her knees hit the carpet, positioning herself in front of a rack of expensive-looking sports jackets that obscured the view as she grabbed a hairband off her wrist and used it to tie her hair up into a messy ponytail.

“Relax,” Rosé reassured as she began unfastening your pants, dragging your zipper down as if in slow motion as she looked up, giving you a good look at her natural features. Rosé was so beautiful to look at. Her eyes were gorgeous, her full pink lips looked so kissable as you braced yourself, knowing you were about to feel them on your body. 

She yanked your pants down to your ankles, and her eyes were drawn to the forming bulge in your boxers as she licked her lips. Grabbing a handful of crotch she rubbed at your cock through the restricting fabric of your underwear, planning her next move as she traced the outline of your hardening shaft.

“What should I call you?” she pondered. 

“Well, I do have a name. It’s- “

“No names,” she bluntly interrupted. “If you tell me your name then you won’t be a stranger anymore.” 

Rosé grabbed the waistband of your boxers and pulled them down in one swift swooping motion, releasing your trapped cock and briefly avoiding getting smacked in the face with it. 

“Wow,” she said full of surprise as her eyes grew wide at the sight of your unleashed shaft. 

“Can I call you... _ Daddy _ ?” Rosé asked as she grabbed your dick and squeezed gently, stroking slowly as her fingers wrapped around your hard throbbing shaft. 

“Call me anything you like.” 

“Okay. You have a really nice cock, daddy.” 

The second time she used the word you felt a tingle up your spine. 

“That’s a little overboard, Rosie,” Jennie teased as she overheard. 

“Just shut up and do your job,” she fired back. 

And there you were, trying to process it all. Your pants down to your ankles in the middle of a fucking department store, being jerked off by a girl you had met no less than five minutes ago. Her innocent face was at odds with what she was doing, and you weren’t sure why you had landed such an opportunity, but quite frankly you didn’t care and were going to enjoy every moment. 

Rosé watched the look in your eyes as she stroked your cock, spitting on your shaft to help lubricate it as she twisted her soft delicate hand as she squeezed and pumped up and down, making you leak all over her fingers. She enjoyed it all too much, it was as if she was testing you to see how long you could hold out until you felt her lips. 

The moment you felt her wet tongue pressing flat against your shaft, gently brushing up from base to tip you groaned louder than expected, feeling the wetness of her saliva being left in the form of a thin sheen all over your cock. 

Rosé did not miss a spot, flicking up and down every inch of your shaft before she found your swollen sensitive tip and began swirling around it in a way she had done many times before, collecting your pre-cum as her tongue gathered every drop that leaked out of your slit. 

Her sparkling eyes looked up once more as if to ask if you were ready, although nothing could prepare you for the next few moments. Giving a chaste kiss on the very tip of your shaft, Rosé wettened her lips and they parted as they wrapped around your cock and you felt yourself entering the warmth of Rosé’s mouth. 

“F-fuck,” you moaned, as her pretty lips sealed around the head of your cock, gently sucking your tip while keeping a hand stroking your shaft. 

She began to bob her head as her lips went deeper down your shaft and retracted back, giving you deep satisfying pleasure as her lips slowly sucked you off at a slow sensual pace. 

"That feels fucking amazing."

"I taught her everything she knows," Jennie butted in. 

"Oh please," Rosé said, rolling her eyes."I give way better head than you. You just go for quantity over quality." 

Your eyebrow furrowed, letting her know you didn’t know what she meant by that. 

“Jennie sucked four guys off in a bathroom once. And they all fucked her after that.” 

“You girls are wild.”

“We just like to have fun,” Jennie replied. 

The warmth of Rosé’s mouth returned, as the pace of her blowjob changed dramatically, slobbering all over your cock as she used one hand to stroke your cock in a corkscrew motion while the other fondled your balls. 

“They feel so full, daddy. Seems like you have a lot of cum for me.” 

It didn’t take long until Rosé was taking most of you inside her mouth, slurping on your cock like she had missed breakfast and was starving. Her lips felt so soft and her mouth felt so wet, you’d had to admit this was easily one of the best blowjobs you’d ever had.

“God, you’re really good at this,” you admitted, encouraging Rosé as she slapped your cock on her wet pink tongue before licking all around it. 

“I’m glad you like it, daddy.” 

Her lips tightened around your shaft as she slurped and moaned around your cock, loud enough to make you remember you were very much not in a place designed for such a lewd act, trusting Jennie to keep an eye out. 

Rosé bobbed her head faster as she gave long, deep satisfying strokes with her plump lips, moving closer to the end of your cock each time.

“This is my favorite part,” she said with a sly smile, adding more suction and saliva with every movement until her lips met your base and she began deepthroating you, causing you to hit the back of her tight throat and groaned in pleasure. 

“Oh f-fuuck,” you moaned, throwing your head back.

The time for slow and sensual was over, as Rosé swallowed up your cock, messily sucking on it with her hungry mouth as she braced herself on your thighs, keeping the oral onslaught on your cock at full potential. 

“I hope you’re almost done with him, Rosie. I keep seeing more and more people,” Jennie said. 

“Oh, I think we’re getting to the finish line. You’re close aren’t you, daddy?” 

You weren’t given a chance to respond as you felt your cock hit the back of Rosé’s tight warm throat, maintaining constant eye contact as she took you deep down as you would fit. Her lips hit your base with every stroke and she moved rapidly from base to tip and then the reverse, not once feeling the need to come up for air as pleasured your cock, wildly bobbing her head up and down to draw out your orgasm.

You closed your eyes almost involuntarily. Savoring the way Rosé’s soft lips traveled up and down your shaft, leaving a trail of saliva and the hungrily slurp of her lips and her wet tongue playing around with the underside of your needy shaft. 

There wasn’t a chance in hell you were going to last much longer, and you were thankful for that as Rosé sucked the life out of your cock, that knot in your belly tightening more and more by the second. 

“I...I’m gonna cum.” 

Rosé’s eyes lit up as she pulled your cock out of her mouth, furiously jerking you off in anticipation. You waited for her to open her mouth back up again, surely she wasn’t going to let you-

“She’s not allowed to swallow,” Jennie explained as she approached for a closer look at the action, interrupting your thoughts. 

“Another rule?” you asked. Jennie nodded. “You sure have a lot of rules.” 

“Just have to keep it interesting. We do this a  _ lot, _ “ Jennie smirked.

Rosé kept the pressure on your cock as she stroked even faster, the gears turning in her head as she realized that without the ability to keep your cum contained in her pretty mouth that there weren’t a whole lot of places for your cum to go. Except for all over her. 

“I can’t wait for you to explode, daddy.” 

You just stood there, practically motionless as you watched Rosé jerking you off furiously, one stroking your cock while the other fondled your balls, doing everything she could to drain your balls as fast as possible. 

Watching the eagerness in your eyes, you felt every stroke through your entire body, the faster and longer she stroked the deeper your breathing became until you gave into the pleasure.

“Oh god, I’m-” 

You groaned louder than you were expecting as you erupted all over Rosé’s stunning innocent features. Rosé leaned forward as her face collected thick milky strands of hot cum everywhere, painting her forehead and cheeks, her cute nose, and her pink lips. You felt all the tension in your body being released all at once as Rosé milked every last drop onto her beautiful face, her expression in awe at how much of your load she had covered herself in. 

Rosé smiled widely and proudly, cleaning off the remains of your cock clean and feeling a wetness between her thighs forming at the task she had just performed in public. 

“We should go. It’s getting busier,” Jennie said.

“I’ll just head to the bathroom and then we can leave-” 

Jennie looked down at the girl with her face covered in your cum. “Bathroom? Did you forget already?” 

“You said I couldn’t use it to suck his cock in,” Rosé said as she stood, feeling the weight of your load as it began dripping down her face. 

“Well, you can’t use it to clean up either. And no using your shirt either. “

“Jennie, what the fuck? Aren’t you taking this a bit too far?”    
  


“Am I? You wanted to dethrone me, didn’t you? Then you’ll walk outside with this messy fucking load all over your slutty face.” 

Rosé sighed, frustrated, and dumbfounded. 

“You can’t be fucking serious. Look at me, I’m a mess.”

“Hey, you agreed to this. You can clean yourself off when we get to the car, I’ll bring it around front. Now, give him your number before anything, and I’ll meet you there,” Jennie said as she gave Rosé’s cum-stained face a long lick, sampling a bit of your semen and licking her lips. 

“You taste good. It was nice meeting you,” she smiled and headed off in her own direction.

“Jennie!” Rosé yelled, realizing she was powerless to do anything at this point. She couldn’t waste any more time as you grabbed your phone and handed it to her as she inputted her digits into it, calling herself as you heard the vibration of her phone in your pocket.

“I’ll see you later,” she said with a nervous smile as she hurriedly exited the department, trying to avoid anyone and everyone as she was still covered with you as she stepped into a waiting car idling by the entrance. 

✦✦

  
  


You don’t remember what time it was, but you felt the buzz of your phone going off twice as you stared up at the ceiling, resting from both the day's events and an unusually long day of work. 

There were two messages as you checked your phone, both from the girl named Rosé which you had met earlier as part of your lucky day. The first was a full-body selfie, showing herself still in the same outfit from before. 

The second message was an address. 

_ These clothes are annoying me, daddy. Come take them off of me.  _

Well, you certainly weren’t going to refuse such an offer. 

Twenty minutes later you arrived at her apartment, both excited and nervous to see her again. 

“Rosie, your dick appointment is here,” Jennie said as you knocked on the door as she unexpectedly answered it. 

“Oh, hi, daddy!” Rosé excitedly said as she scurried to the door. Jennie verbally groaned. “Are you still going to call him that?” 

“Yes. You don’t mind do you, daddy?” Rosé said playfully. While her outfit remained the same, you clearly noticed the lack of a bra, not that you minded. 

“Not at all.” 

“See, I thought so. Okay, time for you to go, Jennie. I’m sure like twelve guys are waiting in a public bathroom somewhere to give you all a facial again.” 

“It was only four. And you think I'm going to miss out on all the fun?” Jennie said. 

Rosé rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m not going to let him fuck you too if that’s what you’re thinking. His cock is too nice to share with your slutty ass.” 

“You selfish whore.” 

“Find your own cock, Jennie, this one is all mine.” Rosé smiled. 

“Fine,” Jennie huffed, as she grabbed something out of Rosé’s back pocket. “But I’m going to be nice and help out. Might as well put this new phone to good use, hm Rosie?”

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying. Can’t you go be a slut somewhere else?” 

Jennie turned her attention towards you. “Look, if you’re going to have a hot night with this little slut, wouldn’t you like to be able to replay it over and over?” 

“That does sound nice…” 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with her, daddy,” Rosé sighed. “Fine, but you don’t get to touch him, and stay out of the way.” 

“I’ll be just like a ghost.” 

You weren’t expecting a second pair of eyes, but given the circumstances in how you met Rosé, you felt like anything could happen with these two. 

Rosé grabbed your hand and led you to the bedroom while Jennie followed.

“I’ll give you two time to warm up before I start recording,” Jennie smugly said. 

“How generous,” Rosé sarcastically replied. 

You felt a bit awkward with Jennie in the room, even though hours ago she had watched you give this gorgeous woman with the sexiest accent a huge facial in public. 

“Just ignore her,” Rosé said as she brought you closer to the bed and wrapped her arms around your neck, planting her soft lips against yours, lips you missed feeling on your cock already. Rosé tasted sweet, and you wanted more as you engaged her lips again, your tongues dancing around as your hands wrapped around her slender waist. 

You both carefully climbed the bed, with her petite body under yours you couldn’t help but want to uncover more of it, you needed to see every inch of it.

“Can I take this off?” you asked, gently tugging on the material of her shirt. 

“Of course, daddy. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? Take it all off me.”

She smiled and you crashed your lips against hers again as you grabbed the hem of her shirt and hastily removed it from her body, tossing it away as fast as you could as you admired her bare torso and her small, but perky tits. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” you said as your mouth watered. 

“Are you just going to stare?” she teased.

“I just might,“ you replied, not knowing where you wanted to start. You kissed her again, this time rougher, forgoing passion for lust as you sucked on her bottom lip as you wanted to devour every inch of this girl's body. 

“Fuck, you really are sexy. You make me want to ruin you,” you growled, as you brought your lips to the side of her neck and licked up and down it before parking your lips against her sensitive skin, earning your first moan of the night. 

“I won’t stop you, daddy.” 

You kept your lips sucking away on her neck, hungrily eating up every bit of her sensitive warm flesh you found there with every desire to mark her. Sharing lustful stares, you slowly peeled yourself from her neck before moving down, kissing her collarbone, her chest, her breasts, and her tight stomach, falling completely in love with her body. 

“I’m definitely going to ruin you.” 

Rosé blushed as you moved your lips back to her chest, sucking on her nipples that had already hardened.

“Things are getting spicy now,” Jennie commented, as she readied Rosé’s phone, and prepared to play camerawoman. 

“Just pretend like I'm not here.” 

It was rather easy to forget about Jennie’s presence, given the infatuation you had already had with Rosé’s tight body as you continued sucking on her perky tits, biting on her nipples, and slurping on them as her cute whiny moans filled your ears. 

Unlike your earlier shenanigans in the department store, you were going to take your time here, using your time freely to explore every inch and surface of Rosé, not leaving a part of her body without your lips touching it. 

It didn’t take long for Rosé to melt at your touch as you kept a nipple in between your lips as a hand began travelling south. You slipped a hand in between her slender thighs, actually surprised with the fact that she still had underwear on as you pushed against her core and felt a piece of thin fabric impeding your progress. 

Rosé gasped as you pushed two fingers against her underwear, pressing against her clothed pussy and you could feel an obvious wetness already. You withdrew your mouth from her tits rubbing circles against her clothed core and seeing the lust and desire in her pretty sparkling eyes. 

“F-fuck, daddy,” Rosé said as she gave another desperate gasp. Exposing her weakness, you felt obliged to take advantage of it as you hiked up her tight red skirt and revealed the lavender pair of panties that almost matched the color of her hair, taking note of the very prominent wet spot front and center. 

“You’re drenched, Miss Rosie,” taking advantage of the cute nickname for the first time, spreading her thighs wider and nudging your nose against the wet spot, taking in her intoxicating aroma and giving a lick across the damp spot that caused her breath to hitch and her hips to buck.

“Sensitive are we?” you asked teasingly, giving another short lick and then nothing, just staring at the anticipation in Rosé’s dazzling round eyes. 

You barely knew this girl hours ago, and you still didn’t, but you knew you needed to turn her into a puddle, an absolute squirming mess. Maybe it was the fact that her friend Jennie was involved in this little romp, filming the reaction on her face that you felt obligated to up the ante.

Rosé’s thighs were surprisingly full considering her body type, plenty to work with as you began kissing up and down each thigh tenderly, planting a trail of kisses on her pale flushed skin as you felt the fabric of her panties becoming wetter by the moment. 

“God, do you have to tease me so much, daddy?” She whined as you began to replace soft kisses with long delicate licks, tasting the warmth of her soft sensitive skin. 

“Of course,” you said, responding with messier licks that turned into bites, wanting to mark every part of her body. If she was this needy now, you couldn’t wait to see how she reacted with your head in between her thighs. 

This was too much fun really, making her squirm with every touch but you grew a bit hungry, with the only thing that could satisfy your appetite inches apart from your lips. Giving a delicate kiss to Rosé’s wet center that made her jerk, you hooked your fingers into the waistband of her ruined panties, and with her lifting her ass up you slid them down her incredibly long and sexy legs, tossing them at Jennie who was not amused at your antics.

Words did describe how beautiful Rosé’s pussy looked. Absolutely perfect in every way, pink, shaved, and appetizing as could be as the soft flesh between her spread thighs was abundantly coated with her nectar that you were dying to have a taste. 

“God, you look so delicious. You look good enough to eat,” you said, admiring the view her wet pink pussy gave, your mouth continuing to water with each second you stared between her legs. 

“Then taste me, daddy,” she pleaded, but you weren’t going to make it easy for her. There wouldn’t be any fun in that as you began sucking on one of her thighs, running your hand up and down the other, and switching sides until she was falling apart. 

“D-daddy, please,” she whined, as you sucked on her skin deeper, before removing your lips from her marked thighs and licking your lips at what you saw ready for you. 

“Please what?” 

“Please eat me,” she said, but you weren’t convinced, planting more kisses on her thighs and ultimately one on her pussy, blowing hot air aimed at her clit as her whole body jerked. 

“F-fuck, daddy, p-lease.” 

You quite enjoyed the control you held over her, wanting to give her just a sample of what was in store as you gave one slow, long lick up her drenched slit, hearing a loud needy moan as you tasted her for the first time. 

“Like, this, baby?” 

“Y-yes, daddy. More.” 

“I didn’t hear a please. Daddy wants you to  _ beg. _ ”

“P-please, daddy. Please let me feel that tongue inside my pussy, please,  _ please  _ daddy.”

Her begging really turned you on. You didn’t know whether to make her continue or not, but you figured she had enough for the time being as you almost ripped her skirt off her petite body licked in between her folds slowly, gathering every bit of honey to taste on your tongue.

“Oh f-fuck, daddyyy…” she moaned with that ridiculously sexy accent, and you wanted to hear more and quickly grew tired of teasing, eating Rosé out like she was your last fucking meal. You explored her delicious pussy with your tongue, licking every inch of her cunt and lapping up her juices on your lips as you began to feel her soft thighs slowly closing around your face. 

Feeling a warm thigh on either side caressing your face you looked up at Rosé as you devoured her pussy, seeing her mouth agape as you licked everywhere you could before taking her sensitive clit between your lips, taking a few swipes before bringing it into your mouth and sucking on it loudly.

“Oh fuuuck, daddy, you eat me so well, you really know how to use that fucking tongue,” she said, her thighs shaking around your head.

Rosé sure was something. All you knew about her was her name, that she looked amazing naked and she gave amazing head, and also both her and her friend really liked to have a lot of sex. You also knew she was the most delicious thing you’ve ever tasted, her taste unforgettable and you wanted it lingering on your tongue forever.

  
  


“You taste so fucking good,” you growled out as you continued to feast on her sensitive pussy, burying your face between her thighs as you felt her small hands grabbing onto your head and pulling on your hair as you lapped at her leaking hole, trying to get more of her juices into your mouth. 

The more you ate her out the more you wanted her, feeling her dripping cunt smearing all over your face, every lick inside her pussy earning a cute whiny moan, and the way you could feel her body reacting to your touch you could tell she was close. 

You kept your lips surrounding her clit, running your hands all over her body while you brought two fingers inside her wet hole and curled them, hitting her spot and making her lose it. Her back arched as you furiously rocked your fingers inside her tight cunt, trying to make her hit her peak as fast as possible.

“D-daddy, p-please don’t stop, I’m almost there,” she whimpered, and you did everything in your power to bring her there. Rubbing at her core and sloppily slurping on her clit, feeling the warm thighs around your head vibrating in time with your fingers, and soon after Rosé came. 

Her juices gushed into your mouth and you felt the whole bed shaking in response to her climax. Keeping your fingers buried in her leaking cunt and your lips wrapped tightly on her swollen clit, her whole body turned to jelly and rendering herself out of breath. 

Jennie kept the camera focused on her o-face, getting a closeup view of the intense orgasm that had just run its course through her body.

“G-god, you’re amazing,“ Rosé breathlessly said as you kissed up her body and brought your fingers into her mouth. Without even asking, she sucked on them, tasting her own juices and needily slurped on them, cleaning them off. 

Rosé didn’t stop, even after the taste of herself no longer lingered on your fingers, her lips and tongue continued slurping away and couldn’t get enough, revealing one of her weaknesses to you. 

“You really are such a needy little slut,” Jennie said, keeping Rosé's glazed over eyes in perfect frame. 

“I wanna taste your cock again, daddy,” Rosé said, cutely pouting, wanting the same thing as you flipped positions. She quickly stripped your shirt off and slipped her delicate hand inside your shorts and began stroking your cock. 

You continued to intoxicate yourself with the taste of Rosé’s lips as her small hand pumped you up and down, finding that slow rhythm that built you up, leaving you wanting more. 

“Then suck my cock,” you demanded, and her eyes beamed at your command, instantly wanting to obey. 

“I’ll do more than that, daddy,” she seductively said as your pants and boxers were removed in a flash, matching her state of undress as her eyes admired your cock, hard as could be. 

Rosé didn’t waste time diving into your cock, freely stroking it as her naked body laid down flat on her stomach and spread your legs, licking up and down hungrily all over your shaft and leaving a sheen of saliva all over. 

Her attention changed as Rosé brought her mouth to your balls, kissing each one tenderly before she brought them into her mouth individually, licking and sucking each tenderly as she stroked your cock, causing you to moan even louder.

“You must really like his cock, Rosie. Not that I blame you,” Jennie said as she aimed the phone carefully to make sure she didn’t miss a single section of the action.

“I do. I love daddy's cock,” Rosé said as she nudged her nose against your balls and sucked even more before she covered your shaft in a plethora of kisses from base to tip, making sure not to miss a spot untouched by her beautiful soft lips. 

“Daddy…” Rosé said, pausing afterward. “I want you to fuck my throat.” 

The erotic words you had just heard was anything but surprising, yet you wanted to hear her repeat it. Not just because you wanted to hear her confirming what she wanted, because you wanted just to hear it again. 

  
“What was that?”

With her hands stroking your cock Rosé repeated her request. “ _ Fuck my throat, _ daddy.” 

Rosé’s lips pulled into a needy smile as you took your cock from her and took control, rubbing your tip all over her soft lips, smearing your leaking precum all over her sinful mouth. 

“Slap my pretty face with that fucking cock, daddy.” 

Rosé had said a lot of filthy things that day, but this had to be one of your favorites. With your cock rock fucking hard, you slapped her cute face several times, your tip striking her cheeks and leaving more precum as you heard her pretty moans after each soft impact. 

Desperately needing more out of Rosé’s mouth, you pushed half of your shaft back in her mouth, roughly grabbing the back of her head and shoved her all the way down your base as you began to fuck her warm pretty mouth.

You picked up speed right away and harshly rammed your cock down Rosé’s throat, feeling it tightening as you hit the back of it and instantly causing a series of gags. 

Rosé’s eyes looked straight at you as she maintained perfect eye contact, slurping and gagging on every inch of your shaft as you used her for your own pleasure, fucking her mouth like a toy and causing your shaft to be drenched with her saliva in a matter of seconds. 

“Choke on that fucking dick,” Jennie said as you increased your speed, your slippery cock moving in and out of her open mouth with ease, her eyes beginning to water as her drool smeared all over her lips and chin.

“Fuck, that feels so good, baby,” you moaned after a series of harsher thrusts, your balls slapping against her pretty face. Soon the sounds of Rosé gagging on your cock matched your rhythm, and you gave in to your animalistic desires as you used both hands and repeatedly drove every inch of your needy cock down her messy warm mouth. 

“Such a messy little slut aren’t you, Rosie? You’re really taking that cock well.” Jennie said.

You continued to moan as you fucked Rosé’s pretty drool-covered face, the look in her eyes not only encouraging you to continue but letting you know that she was getting off on this just as much as you were.

With your hands running through her hair you pulled her all the way down and held her all the way against your base, debating on whether you wanted to unload deep down her throat but opting to keep her held there with her throat stuffed with every inch, earning more sinful gags as you furiously fucked her throat mercilessly. 

Holding her down again and again, you lengthened the time pressing her face against your crotch, not letting go until Rosé tapped on your thigh repeatedly and you weakened your grip slowly and released her. 

Rosé gradually withdrew your cock from her mouth and smiled widely as she gasped for air, rubbing your cock all over her already messy face.

“Did that feel good, daddy?”

"It felt amazing."

“Good, I want you to feel even better. Come  _ fuck  _ me, daddy," she said with a lustful smile. 

“How do you want it, baby?” 

“Just like this,” Rosé said as she turned around and faced the foot of the bed, giving Jennie the perfect angle and getting onto her hands and knees as she looked back with desire in her eyes, shaking her cute little ass. 

You gathered yourself as you positioned behind her naked bent over body, running your hands all over her and giving her ass a quick slap, hearing her gasp loudly. 

"Fuck me, daddy," she whined and you weren't going to keep her waiting as you rubbed your tip against her folds, feeling her wetness spreading all over your cock. 

"You're so wet, baby," you said as you pushed against her entrance, feeling her tightness and warmth inviting you inside. 

"Put it in, daddy. Don't you dare be gentle." 

Holding onto one of her hips, you slowly pushed inside Rosé and groaned as you entered her, feeling her intense tightness and warmth squeezing your cock. 

"Fuck, you're tight," you moaned as you pushed deeper, more wetness surrounding your cock as Rosé scrambled to grab onto the edge of the mattress. 

"Oh f-fuck, fill me with cock, daddy."

With one more thrust you, bottomed her out and fully parted her hot wet flesh, grabbing both hips tightly and began fucking her from behind without hesitation, earning several gasps and moans. 

"Stretch her out with that fucking dick," Jennie hissed as you built up a rhythm, earning loud moans from Rosé as you pumped in and out of her tight dripping cunt. 

"Oh fuck, daddy!" 

You quickly upped the pace, giving long deep strokes inside Rose's tight wet pussy, her dripping pink lips gripping your cock with every full thrust. 

"God, you're so fucking tight, baby," you said as you flattened your palm and struck her tight ass, rippling the flesh as she shrieked in response. 

"She is, isn't she? Even after all the cocks she's had inside her," Jennie smirked. 

Rosé ignored her, opting instead of gaining more pleasure as she pushed her hips against you, wanting to take more of your cock as possible. 

"Pound me, daddy," she begged as you began slamming your cock deep inside her tight cunt, rocking the bed with every thrust. 

"Oh god yes," she moaned, as your hips smacked against her petite frame, giving harsher and faster thrusts as the sounds of hot flesh slapping against hot flesh filled the room. 

Running your hands all over Rose's sexy tight body you felt the sweat misting over her soft skin as you pounded into her, listening to every cute moan and whimper that came out of her lips. 

"More, daddy. I need more,  _ please _ ," Rosé begged, her cheeks smacking as you drove your cock harshly inside her, juices leaking down her thighs and dripping onto your shaft and balls. 

Rosé’s hot wet flesh felt so heavenly wrapped around your shaft as you leaned forward and wrapped your fingers around the short ponytail she still had equipped, pulling back on it as you used even more force to fuck her, causing the bed to creak violently. 

You immediately felt her walls clenching tighter as you kept a tight grip on her hair, giving her ass several smacks as it jiggled each time deliciously with every impact. 

“Slap my fucking ass, daddy.  _ Harder.”  _

You did as asked as you began to up your pace even more, raising your palm and giving repeated spanks, squeezing her tender flesh at the end of your impact to add extra oomph until both of her delicious cheeks were painted bright red with your handprints, feeling her walls tightening and pulsating each time. 

“You like taking this cock like a good little slut?” you asked, keeping a handful of her pretty hair as you continued to spank her ass, giving her the deepest thrusts you could summon.

“Oh-oh fuck, yes I do, daddy! Don’t stop fucking me!”

Nothing could stop you from drilling into her tight body, using her tight wet cunt as if it was just a toy for you to fuck. Every thrust into Rosé felt wetter and tighter, her moans increasing in length and volume to confirm her satisfaction. She mirrored your thrusts, continuing to push backward and timing the movement of her body as she held onto the bed for dear life, trying to get your cock as deep as possible in her. 

You gave her sore red cheeks a break, keeping the harsh grip on her ponytail as you felt sweat dripping off your forehead, focusing only on the wetness and warmth of Rosé’s pussy as you gave her everything you had, her tight walls pulsating in response.

“Oh fuck, daddy, I’m going to cum!” 

Rosé’s words made you fuck her as fast as you could, slamming her tight cunt and filling her with cock as her walls tightened even more, almost painfully so.

“Cum for me, baby. All over my fucking cock.” 

Looking straight into the camera Rosé moaned and came on command as you felt even more wetness as you harshly pumped inside her pussy, losing control as she gushed all over your cock. 

Your drenched cock threatened to slip out but the warm tightness of her hole kept you buried inside her as her body shook in response, her juices spilling liberally out of her warm hole and staining her thighs, your cock and the bedsheets underneath that were already a beautiful mess. 

You fucked her straight through her orgasm, abruptly letting go of her hair as she fell forward and gasped for air as she tried to recover her senses and stabilize her tired breathing. 

“You must be getting close, daddy,” Rosé weakly said. 

“I am, baby, but I can fuck you all night.” 

You withdrew out of her tight pussy, the act of pulling out almost made her climax again. Using her hips you turned her over as she laid onto her back and spread her legs for you, showing just how wet she was and played with her pretty pussy. 

Rosé was more than ready to continue, but you wanted to earn it and rubbed your cock through her slippery pink lips, her warm flesh even wetter after her climax. You smirked and slapped her pussy with your hard shaft, the wet sounds of her flesh evident. 

"Daddy…" she whined. 

"Want it?" you asked, teasing penetration by nudging your cock against her entrance several times but withdrawing at the final moment. 

“Y-yes, daddy. I need your cock inside me again."

“Then beg for it. Beg for it like a good little slut."

“Please fuck me, daddy. Shove your big hard cock in my tight cunt and stretch my pretty little hole,  _ please _ , daddy, fuck me like the needy slut I am daddy,  _ please _ .“

You loved hearing her beg as much as she loved begging and you were eager to reward Rosé for her efforts. Not wanting just to fuck her in a simple position, you opted for something different as you grabbed her legs up and lifted them in the air, bending her knees. 

Rosé looked lustfully into your eyes, hugging the back of her knees to assist and keep her legs in the air, allowing you to focus on her dripping cunt. 

"I'm going to enjoy ruining you, baby," you said and slid every inch inside Rosé who gasped in surprise, throwing her head back as you felt her pussy clenching around your shaft. 

Rosé didn't have a chance to adjust to your cock as you placed a palm on each of her thighs and started thrusting, immediately bottoming her out as you began fucking her balls deep at a rapid pace.

The addicting squeeze her pussy gave drove you crazy as you used her body, only concerned with how good you felt. 

"Fuck, you’re such a tight little slut, Rosie," you growled, pounding her deep and stretching her tight walls out as wide as you could. 

Every thrust was smooth and pleasurable as could be, aided by the intense wetness of her slick-filled walls and driving your cock deep as you could possibly go. 

"Oh fuck, daddy! Don't stop! Please don't stop fucking me like this, use my pussy for your own pleasure!" 

"Fuck this cheap little whore so hard she can't walk for a week," Jennie spoke up.

"Is that what you want, baby?" you asked. Rosé nodded needily, unlocking more of your animalistic urges. 

"Yes! Pound my tight slutty pussy, daddy. I'm just a pretty little fucktoy for you to use and ruin!" 

"That's all you are, isn't it? Just a cute little cum dump for daddy?" 

"Yes, daddy! I'm nothing but a hole for you to empty your load. Please keep fucking me, daddy! 

The vulgarity spilling out of Rosé's naughty mouth heightened your arousal as you gave more aggressive thrusts, pistoning your hips and keeping the rhythm harsh enough as the flesh of your body loudly smacked against her own. 

"So fucking wet, baby. Am I turning you on that much?" 

"Y-yes, daddy! You're fucking me so deep, I love it. Don't stop until your cum is inside me!" 

Every stroke inside Rosé felt better than the last, her pussy felt so fucking heavenly, so hot, tight, and wet around your shaft that you couldn't see yourself lasting that much longer. 

"I love fucking you so much, baby. Your pussy feels so fucking good, I might cum soon."

"Please do, daddy! Fill your little slut's pussy with all of your cum!" 

You didn't dare stray from your position, giving your all and continuing to grasp Rosé's warm thighs and slamming so harshly into her cunt you were worried her bed might break. 

"Take that fucking cock. Take all of it you whore!" you hissed. It wouldn't be much longer now.

You watched the lust and need in her eyes, savoring the way her wet tight walls felt as you drilled her cunt, giving the deepest thrusts you could muster and felt your body tensing up. 

With sweat liberally dripping down your forehead you used up all your leftover stamina and gave Rosé your final thrusts, fucking her as hard and deep as possible at a breakneck pace with her pussy squeezing your cock harshly and urging your release. 

"Rosie I'm-" 

You couldn’t even finish your sentence, groaning and grunting loudly as you exploded, pumping Rosé full of your thick creamy load deep inside her cunt, finding relief as you emptied everything into her body. 

You kept thrusting until her pussy had milked your cock completely dry, filling her hole to the brim and watching the lust overtaking her features. 

"Daddy...it feels so warm and thick…" Rosé said, her expression equal parts exhaustion and satisfaction. 

Resting inside Rosé you didn't want to ever leave the comforting warmth of her pussy, but also wanted to see the load you had just deposited, catching your breath. 

Eventually, you slowly pulled out an inch at a time as Jennie prepared to capture it all. 

The moment your cock withdrew from her pussy your cum began leaking out as Jennie found the perfect angle to capture the dripping creampie slowly leaking from her freshly fucked pussy. 

"Fuck, Rosie, you made him cum a lot."

Rosé tiredly smiled, both at you and the camera. 

"Daddy must really like fucking me."

"I do, fuck I really do," you said, exhausted 

"Hold this?" Jennie asked, handing you her phone. You watched through the phone screen as Jennie positioned her face between Rosé's thighs, hungrily sucking your cum out of her Rose's cunt, cleaning up her creamy pussy. 

"Hey, you slut! That's my load," Rosé complained in between moans. 

"Not anymore," Jennie smiled, continuing to give her pussy repeated licks to collect your cum on her tongue before swallowing it all down. 

Rosé climbed off the bed and dropped to her knees, sucking your entire length clean. She didn't want to let Jennie get a chance to get the drop on her, licking every drop. 

"Thank you," Jennie said as she retrieved Rose's phone from you, aiming the camera one final time at an exhausted Rosé.

“Wave to the camera, Rosie.” 

“Thank you, daddy, for giving me such a good pounding, “ Rosé said as she waved cutely, and Jennie ended the recording. 

“Ok, hurry and send him a copy. His number is in there already," Rosé said. 

“But which daddy is he saved under?” Jennie teased. 

“I only have one you whore."

“For now. There he is.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Shit, I-” 

“What?” Rosé asked. 

“I might have just sent it to everyone-”   
  


"You better be fucking kidding-” 

Jennie smiled. “Of course I am. I only sent it to him, Jisoo, and Lisa.”

“You what?!” 

“It’s not like they haven’t seen you getting fucked before. You want them to miss out on the fun?" 

Rosé huffed. “Fine, whatever. At least ask me next time, bitch.” 

“Fine, you big baby.”

Rosé turned her attention to you. “You’re not tired yet, are you, daddy?” she asked, gripping your still rigid cock and giving slow delicate strokes. 

“You’re still hard?” Rosé asked, surprised. 

“Guess you’re just that hot, baby.” 

“Well, I’m glad, daddy. Because you’re not done with me. I could use a nice relaxing shower. Join me?”

“I’d love to.” 

Rosé smiled and led you by your cock to the bathroom. 

“You too Jennie. This camera is waterproof, you know? This’ll be the perfect time to test it.” 

"Fine, but I'm not getting left out this time."

  
  
  
  



End file.
